


Notes On Oral Sex

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Oral Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: I just wanted to go through some different ways of approaching vulva/vaginal stimulation in fanfic because like... So much of it is centred around the clitoris and the vagina only, so I just wanted to go through some alternative methods of stimulation, because it's infuriating to read fic after fic doing the same not-that-great-feeling thing.





	Notes On Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475450) by me. 



> This is formatted as a Tumblr post because it _would_ be on Tumblr in its entirety, were it not for Tumblr's utter stupidity these days. I've just crossposted it here so I can include diagrams. Sorry for lack of proper spelling and grammar, but I've written the whole thing now and probably won't fix it.

so, a lot of the time when i’m reading fic about like, eating pussy or fingering someone with a cunt, there’s this  _weird_  emphasis on the clit, as if that’s like, the whole thing, or they’re just fingerbanging like crazy and expecting the person in question to orgasm like billyo.

obviously i will note that your mileage may vary, and different pussies respond to different stuff, but like… generally pussies are treated as like, a weird fragile thing, which they are Not.  

i think part of it is just the way that cocks are talked about in comparison to cunts, and how they’re made a lot more accessible, despite being much easier to operate in this regard, but i just want some tips about like, the writing of eating pussy from the POV of the pussy-eater (and possibly eating pussy IRL, more power to you)

so you’ve probably seen this diagram before, right?

so, the clit presents in different ways in some people - sometimes it’s bigger or smaller, sometimes it’s like, nestled in the mound and sometimes it’s more obvious as separate. now, the clit? it’s great. clitoral stimulation is excellent. but i feel like a  **lot**  of people are like… missing what the clitoris actually looks like

this is the  **outside** , and this is what you  _see_ , but if you actually think about the organ and the space it’s covering, then boom:

you see? a clitoris and a cock are variations on the same design block, right? 

so you have the head of the clitoris and the itty bitty shaft, and the hood that’s either like, either covering the whole thing, or is drawn back a lil bit, or sometimes you get those clits that are just wearing the thing like it’s a cute lil scarf, and that’s all fine

but that’s just the  _head_. the actual organ is running down either side of the vulva, and it’s very good to stimulate that too!

so, firstly, the labia majora, right? we’ll start on the outside because the outer lips get  **so**  little attention, i think because people tend to assume they’re not part of the organ, and are just like, a little cushioning to protect the entrance, right?  _touch those!_  it feels good!

pussies are not delicate. they’re not soft lil flowers that are gonna come right to pieces, they’re not gonna shatter under a mouth or hands. they’re  **hardy** , and they’re  _sturdy_ , and they can take a lot of stimulation. so, yes, you can gently and reverently stroke the outer lips. it’s a great way to tease! but you can also:

  * stroke harder.
  * press down so that you’re pushing on the nerves underneath - think of it kind of like a massage, where you’re pushing down and into that flesh and feeling the bits that make the other person respond. the labia majora  _do_  have a lot of cushioning fat, so they feel very plump and spongey, and then underneath, you can feel like, the harder bits where it’s muscle and nerve-rich flesh.
    * you can often drive someone wild by pressing hard on the base of the labia majora, and then softening how hard you’re pressing as you move up, closer to that big old sexy bundle of nerves that is the clitoral shaft
  * _grab_  at them.  _pull_  at them. play around with them a bit, take handfuls of flesh and  **roll it**  between your fingers.  _because_  of all that helpful, sexy cushioning fat i was talking about. 
    * when someone is  _grabbing_  at someone’s cunt, especially like, if it’s over the underwear or shoved into their underwear, it feels a lot better to grab at these than it does to like, grab at the labia minora, clit, and entrance, because if this is the start of foreplay, they’re probably not wet enough yet, and those bits may be uncomfortably dry!
    * with the labia majora, because of that protective layer of fat, you can start playing with them and  _not_  drag on anything that’s too dry, because the sexy nerve action is happening underneath, and the fatty tissue means you don’t get the uncomfortable chafing  _or_  overstimulation right off the bat
  * so, you can try this at home, or try this on a friend if they’re willing in the name of art. look your pussy in the face (use a mirror if it’s BYOP). now, put your hands in a v over the mons pubis, which i’ve just realised isn’t labelled in that goddamn useless diagram. the mons pubis is an extra cushioning of fat  **especially**  to keep that clitty nice and safe: it’s a little bulge of fatty tissue that lies over the pubic bone to protect it, if you see someone lying down, you can usually see the way that it curves out a little bit before dipping below the thigh line. 
    * if it’s BYOP, rest your thumbs together over the mons pubis, so that your fingers are brushing the labia majora. if you’re using someone else’s and you’re  _facing_  it (store bought is fine), then have your thumbs on the labia majora and your fingers brushing the mons pubis. either way, you’re creating a little diamond that should be over the clitoral hood, right?
    * then, you grab the flesh. take a handful of the fatty flesh, where you can feel it nice and warm and spongey, and  _pull_. not too hard! just pull it so that you can feel where it gives, and you’re pulling it away from the bone a little bit - think about the way you can pull like, some of the skin at your wrist or on the sides of your jaw, yeah? it’ll come a little bit away, more so in some people than others.
    * so, pull it toward you a bit, so you’ve basically made a lil umbrella over the clit, right? the umbrella will be bigger for some people or others.  **now** , get those kegels clenching. these are your keyhole muscles, right? if you  _clench_  them and unclench them, the clit will move too because all that stuff is connected, and if you do it while pulling at it like this, it can feel  **really**  good.
    * ditto just leaning in and licking  _while_  you do this. what you’re basically doing is shifting the way stuff is usually sitting on and around the body of the clitoris underneath the flesh, so clenches of muscle and jumps of the clit are going to get different friction than normal
  * another very good one is grabbing hold of the whole thing like you’re grabbing your fucking purse to go home from a party, right? you reach in, grab either side of the labia majora for that nice cushioning, and then you basically tighten your grip. this traps the labia minora, and the clit, all within this whole useful handful of cunt.
    * if you/r partner then  _clenches_ , and make the clit jump, there’ll be stimulation from either side and friction from being trapped between all this nice tight flesh
    * if you  _roll_  it, like, between your fingers, there’s gonna be a lot of stimulation on the labia minora and the clit. 
    * or just fuckin. just squeeze. just hold it tight, make sure your thumbs are either side of where the clit is, and  _squeeze_. depending on the pussy in question, you can probably do this way way fucking harder than you think you could, and it can feel  **extremely**  good.



the labia majora are your friends. your besties. that you wrestle with and roughhouse with, because they love it.

so then, if you move a jump inwards, you have the labia  _minora_ , right? so like, these are on the outside, and these are  _not_  protected by soft cushiony flesh, so we change our methodology a bit, like.

so, stimulating like, the head of the clit is done all over, so i would just note that like. the had of the clit is  **not**  just “like a cock”, in the sense that you can treat it exactly the same. yes, suck the clit, yes, press down on the soft skin either side (WITH VERY LUBRICATED FINGERS, NEVER DRY!! NEVER DRY!!!), yes, flick it with the tongue, but it’s really analagous to the frenulum (or frenum) on a cock, which is that little bundle of nerves right below the cockhead, and it’s… so easy to overstimulate, and that can be super tender and a lil bit painful, so don’t go too hard on it, right? 

people tend to treat the clit in fanfic as like, you just fuckin hammer on it until whoever it is comes, and like, once you go into the edge of painful, it doesn’t work, so like… you know! just to be aware of! 

anyway, fun tip i  _haven’t_  seen in fanfic, but press down on the clit (with the tongue or with the finger) and then move it from side to side against the public bone? you’re basically then squeezing the clit between the bone and the finger/tongue, and that’s excellent!

a vulva is usually more sensitive on one side than the other, depending on the person, so it’s usually best to concentrate slightly more on that side.

so, with the labia minora, like… there’s the lips, right? and the lips are cute and wrinkly, and the absolute outside of them are like, not necessarily so sensitive, but it really does depend on the person. you can experiment with the tongue a little bit, or mouth over them slightly, and see the reaction, but the  _very_  sensitive part, is if you like

shove the labia majora out, then you get to the Soft and Tender skin either side of the labia minora, and a little bit either side of the clit, right? it’ll be a darker pink or brown or purple than the regular skin, and anything touching it needs to be  **Very Wet**. like, people think about lube when it comes to the actual entrance of the pussy, but you absolutely need lubricating on that sensitive skin too, bc like, that skin is  _thin_ , it is  **ripe**  with nerve endings, and it absolutely will chafe with uncomfortable friction. 

so the labia minora have these like, little strips of soft flesh in between the actual curtains and the labia majora, so you shove ‘em back and get to them, and you can put, you know! tongue all over, or wet the fingers and very delicately stroke them. 

and then the entrance, you know! so, like, if you look back to the diagram of the clitoris, you can see where it is, right? it runs either side of the vaginal entrance, and  _that’s_  where most of the stimulation is.

the g-spot is about two knuckles inside the pussy, and then the majority of the stimulation is like, around that ring of muscle. deep stimulation like, isn’t necessarily gonna do all that much in terms of stimulating nerve endings, but you play and press around on the muscle and just see like, what feels best, etc.

fingerbanging is fine, but like, if you just like, jab and fuck forward, it’s like, i don’t know putting a fucking pencil in there, like. don’t do that, goddamn. play with the  _outside_ , and press on the muscle and the sensitive places, and always think of that diagram of like, where the clitoris reaches and where the Good Parts are

play with the whole thing!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please no comments that equate having a pussy with being a woman.


End file.
